Gone
by Ruby Tsuki
Summary: One-shot. Just my thought of what would happen if Haku has really gone too far...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**  
**

**Gone**

It was just a normal C-rank mission.

Somehow, it managed to turn into a B-rank within a morning.

And somehow, it managed to take away one of Team 7's members.

Uzumaki Naruto was a lonely child, being hated by almost every villager.

So, seeing his best friend dying in his arm was the most horrible thing he has ever seen.

The very same one he was jealous with, had jumped out in front of the attack that was meant for him.

For the first time in his life, he knew what it meant to be an avenger.

As he released the Kyuubi's power, a part of him has died along with his friend.

His very first friend was gone.

Haruno Sakura was a smart girl, being made fun of by other children because of her large forehead.

Seeing her first crush and teammate died was not something she was supposed to see.

The raven she has chased all the time, wishing for his attention, had not been there for her to chase anymore.

For the first time, she forgot a lesson and began to cry endlessly.

Her first love was gone.

Hatake Kakashi was a genius shinobi, the infamous Copy-nin, the man of a thousand jutsu.

Seeing his student died was supposed to be a normal thing, unfortunately it was not.

The stubborn child that he had to teach about teamwork first, was the first one to die in order to protect a comrade.

For the first time in many years, a single glistening tear rolled down his cheek.

One of his first students was gone.

In the happiest day of the Land of Wave, everyone celebrated for the success of the finished bridge.

In a corner, three ninja, dressed in black, looked at the crowd with melancholy eyes.

How were they supposed to be happy, when their teammate was not there to celebrate with them anymore?

Suddenly, Konoha seemed far away…

A normal day for everyone

The most sorrowful day for them.

A very small and quiet funeral was held, to mourn for one of the last Uchihas.

It was raining non-stop, and the birds had stopped singing.

Like the sky was crying also…

White, beautiful lilies surrounded the raven, created the illusion of a peacefully sleeping person.

For a moment, his teammates expected him to wake up and scold them again, for being idiots and worrying over nothing.

But, he truly was gone…

Many shinobi and villagers gathered as the bright flame, so much like the one the raven liked to use, swallowed him to take him back to heaven.

One by one, they laid white flowers in front of the crematorium, their expressions full of sadness and lost.

The last hope for the revival of a great clan was gone.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed sadly, when he finished his speech.

He remembered the silent child a few years ago, and a promise he had made to protect the little boy.

Now, that promise was gone as well.

From afar, an older raven watched the funeral with crimson eyes.

For a second, cold eyes softened and turned into original onyx jewels like they used to be, with flashes of an unreadable emotion before they were back to their deadly color.

He turned and disappeared into the rain.

His only reason to live…his little brother was gone.

Sai has wondered why he was the only one on time for all Team 7's meetings.

Until a morning, he came across the memorial stone and found his three teammates sitting there, gazing sadly at a certain name on the stone.

They said that he looked like their first teammate, and seeing him brought back sad memories.

He knew he was a replacement for their previous teammate, and he always thought that boy died because he was the pathetic excuse of a living.

The moment he said that out loud, he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

From that moment, they glared at him with such a hatred that he just wanted to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

He now knew the name of that boy, the newest name on the memorial stone.

The reason Naruto always wears a necklace with a red-white fan as if it is his treasure and his smiles never really reach his eyes, no matter how loud and bright he was.

The reason Sakura never shows interest in a boy, no matter how gorgeous and charming that person was.

The reason Kakashi never falls to teach them, take care of them and protect them, no matter how careless he looked.

The reason their clothes always have some black on them, no matter what color they liked or what event was happening.

The reason a part of Team 7 was gone forever, no matter who was the replacement.

...Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
